DMZ
DMZ is published by DC Comics under the Vertigo imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :DMZ #71: 23 Nov 2011 Current Issue :DMZ #72: 28 Dec 2011 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. First published in 2005. Final issue is #72. Characters Main Characters *'Matthew 'Matty' Roth' - Photojournalist intern who becomes trapped in war-torn Manhattan and decides to stay to document the conflict and those affected by it. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines DMZ #72 DMZ #71 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'DMZ, vol. 1: On the Ground' - Collects #1-5. "In the near future, America's worst nightmare has come true. With military adventurism overseas bogging down the Army and National Guard, the U.S. government mistakenly neglects the very real threat of anti-establishment militias scattered across the 50 states. Like a sleeping giant, Middle America rises up and violently pushes its way to the shining seas, coming to a standstill at the line in the sand -- Manhattan or, as the world now knows it, the DMZ. Matty Roth, a naïve young man and aspiring photojournalist, lands a dream gig following a veteran war journalist into the heart of the DMZ. Things soon go terribly wrong, and Matty finds himself lost and alone in a world he's only seen on television. There, he is faced with a choice: try to find a way off the island, or make his career with an assignment most journalists would kill for. But can he survive in a war zone long enough to report the truth?" - - - *'DMZ, vol. 2: Body of a Journalist' - Collects #6-12. "Roth’s star power lands the break of a lifetime: an interview with the infamous leaders of the Free Armies." - - - *'DMZ, vol. 3: Public Works' - Collects #13-17. "Matty severs his ties to The Liberty News and becomes a free agent. He soon finds himself in over his head as he goes undercover and infiltrates a terrorist cell determined to disrupt any and all construction sites trying to rebuild the city." - - - *'DMZ, vol. 4: Friendly Fire' - Collects #18-22. "Matty Roth reluctantly lands an interview for Liberty News with an enlisted U.S. solider who's found guilty of a massacre within the DMZ. What follows is a look at how the DMZ came to be, from the perspective of a kid who came from the Midwest and walked right into a nightmare." - - - *'DMZ, vol. 5: The Hidden War' - Collects #23-28. "The world and characters of the DMZ are expanded and enriched in this volume as Matty Roth turns his attention to several locals - a guerilla artist, a former ally who's now worse off than a homeless person, the powerful head of an organization within the DMZ and more." - - - *'DMZ, vol. 6: Blood in the Game' - Collects #29-34. "The rise of a possible new leader in the DMZ and what it could mean for Matty Roth, a journalist calling the zone home." - - - *'DMZ, vol. 7: War Powers' - Collects #35-41. "The status quo is tossed out the window as embedded war journalist Matty Roth returns from his misadventure in Staten Island to find Parco Delgado in office as provisional governor of New York and details his first 100 days at breakneck speed. Matty's first task under the Delgado regime? Tracking down the source of one of the DMZ's greatest urban legends." - - - *'DMZ, vol. 8: Hearts and Minds' - Collects #42-49. "Matty Roth redefines his role in the DMZ, rolling with a private security force and self-defined mandate to heal the city. But is this the start of a brand-new day – or will this 'Rise of Matty' end with the fall of just another petty warlord?" - - - *'DMZ, vol. 9: M.I.A.' - Collects #50-54. "M.I.A. takes Matty to a remote and desolate section of the city. Self-exile forces him to take a good, hard look at himself and his conduct since he entered the DMZ, and he doesn’t like what he’s seeing. His discovery presents him with an opportunity that he’s tempted to take, but is the price too high?" - - - *'DMZ, vol. 10: Collective Punishment' - Collects #55-59. "Citizens and soldiers – new characters and old – weather the storm of a brutal 'shock and awe' bombing campaign on the DMZ." - - - *'DMZ, vol. 11: Free States Rising' - Collects #60-66. "As Matty Roth covers the battles on the ground, old allies and enemies resurface and Matty must prove that after all he’s been through that he is a changed man. Will the choices he makes reflect this?" - - - *'DMZ, vol. 12: The Five Nations of New York' - Collects #67-72. "Matty’s seen to it that everyone’s voice is being heard, but will the social order in New York City devolve into anarchy, or is there a new New York to be discovered underneath the rubble of the old?" - - - *'DMZ, Book One' - Collects #1-12. - *'DMZ, Book Two' - Collects #13-28. - *'DMZ, Book Three' - Collects #29-44. - *'DMZ, Book Four' - Collects #45-59. - *'DMZ, Book Five' - Collects #60-72. - *'DMZ Compendium, vol. 1' - Collects #1-36. - - (forthcoming, March 2020) Hardcovers *'DMZ Deluxe Edition Book One' - Collects #1-12. - - - *'DMZ Deluxe Edition Book Two' - Collects #13-28. - - - *'DMZ Deluxe Edition Book Three' - Collects #29-44. - - *'DMZ Deluxe Edition Book Four' - Collects #45-59. - *'DMZ Deluxe Edition Book Five' - Collects #60-72. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Brian Wood. Artist/Creator: Riccardo Burchielli. Publishing History First published in 2005. Future Publication Dates :DMZ Compendium, vol. 1 TP: 25 Mar 2020 News & Features * 20 Dec 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=36021 Wood & Burchielli Demilitarize The DMZ] * 17 Aug 2011 - Brian Wood Bids DC Comics Adieu * 21 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070921-RyanKelly.html Variety is the Spice of Life: DMZ's Ryan Kelly] * 27 May 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/050927-WB-Wood.html Word Balloon: Brian Wood - Northlanders, Demo, DMZ & More] (audio) * 13 Apr 2009 - Nikki Cook talks to Bust! * 16 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/030916-Wood-DMZ.html Brian Wood: State of the DMZ] * 16 Feb 2009 - Creator, Creator - Brian Wood & G. Willow Wilson * 13 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=149936 Brian Wood: Still in the DMZ, Part 2] * 12 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=149792 Brian Wood: Still in the DMZ, Part 1] * 16 Nov 2007 - [http://blog.newsarama.com/2007/11/16/brian-wood-anatomy-of-a-dmz-cover/ (Brian Wood) Anatomy of a DMZ Cover] * 28 Jul 2007 - CCI: Got Wood? * 27 Jul 2007 - SDCC '07 Spotlight: Brian Wood * 16 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=109098 Burchielli's America: Riccardo Burchielli on DMZ] * 16 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9679 Body of a Journalist: Brian Wood Talks Life in the DMZ] * 31 Dec 2006 - The Civil War Has Begun. It’s on Park Avenue. Links *DMZ #1 - PDF of first issue *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:DMZ (DC Comics) Category:Science Fiction Category:War Category:Dystopia